


Наёмничья честь

by fierce_cripple, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Продажная ты душонка.





	

Эта чёртова отрава не оставила им и шанса.

Глазам верить было нельзя. Спутанное сознание, аритмия, стремительно поднимающееся давление.

Тим пробирался через узкий лаз в глубине пещеры под Кандагаром следом за Лоутоном, и это не давало ему покоя.

Он мог довериться Дэдшоту на время работы (на самом деле нет), но Дэдшот ли ведёт его за спиной?

Выбора не было, пришлось задуматься о проверке.

Провокация? Проще всего был бы секс, но Тим ебал такие проверки. Тем более, если лицо Флойда ему только видится.

— Знаешь, по-моему, у людей Маски никаких представлений о честности, — обронил он наконец. Задел острый выступ, но не дёрнулся даже — весь обратился в слух.

— Какая у них честь, Красный Робин, о чём ты вообще.

— Просто скучно. Долго нам ещё идти?

Конечно он знал, сколько, но важно было продолжать говорить.

Флойда бесили разговоры на заданиях.

— Минут сорок.

— Нечестно, — слишком натурально вздохнул Тим. — Хотя, что ты знаешь о чести, а? Наёмник. Продажная ты душонка.

Флойд развернулся рывком и впечатал кулак в его челюсть, сбивая с ног. Тим врезался в стену пещеры, разбивая локоть, но оно того стоило, пожалуй. Точно да. Дэдшот сгрёб его за ворот костюма, приподнимая над холодными камням.

— Как жаль, что убить ребёнка, отправленного под моё командование, мне наёмничья честь не позволяет. Та самая, которой нет, — Флойд брезгливо толкнул его обратно на камни и выпрямился. — Сорок минут. Молча.

Тим улыбался от уха до уха, поднимаясь с земли, прямо в спину Дэдшота — кровавой своей улыбкой.


End file.
